Dark Beauty of the Night
by Sicone
Summary: The plan was simple and reckless. The four-stitched scar under his right eye was known far and wide, the man who bore it feared by anyone smart enough to know what it meant; The Bandit King Bakura. That was hardly enough to stop the gamble. (Ancient Egypt AU)
1. Chapter 1

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the anime/manga outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental.**

 **All information on Ancient Egypt that is set forth within this story was researched. I do not claim to be an expert on the subject matter. If you would like a list of references/resources I will gladly share them with you.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 ****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

* * *

Dressed in rags and staring up at the clear blue sky, a leg dangled off the edge of the roof of a house. Carelessly swinging it back and forth, the owner of the leg watched the clouds lazily drift above. The breeze ruffled the hood of the cloak that masked its wearer's features as the streets bustled with life below. By the looks of things, it was life as per usual filled with things that just would not matter in the end. The same life roles would play out as they did the eve before. The mundane repetition was far from appetizing.

Raising a hand up, the olive skin stood in contrast to the cerulean of the heavens above. Long fingers spread flat against an imaginary wall, scars and knicks decorated the back of it. A soft sigh slipped from chapped lips as the owner withdrew the hand and sat up. The plan was simple and reckless. To try and cut in on a heist of this proportion was hazardous, danger was evident with a slim chance of success. It was a challenge that was far too tempting to ignore. Smirking, the stranger produced a fig from a leather satchel and bit into the treat.

* * *

The room was sparsely decorated, a square chest to the side and a few baskets lining the walls. Though the only source of light was what came from the windows of the adobe building, it was stifling from the arid desert heat. The stagnant air made the spacious dwelling seem more confined. Within the room, a small group of men sat huddled over a map on the floor together near the window. All of the men were dressed similarly in linen shendyt belted at the waist, the exception of one with a rich red flowing robe.

The others silently waited with bated breath as they watched their leader grab his drinking cup. It was a simple clay cup, smoothed inside with the fingers, and the outer surface burnished with a smooth pebble. The rim decoration consisted of two rings of impressed triangles filled with white pigment, creating a pattern of raised black lozenges. Below, a series of triangles and lozenges were filled with short hatched lines that were enhanced with white pigment. Tipping the cup, he drained the dark slightly sweet beer that filled it.

"The plan is set. We will strike at night." He gruffly spoke, looking to the small handful of men that sat with him. "Failure is not an option." He growled the words, his glare striking fear in each of the men present.

"As always," one of the men bravely spoke up with a confident grin."We hardly would have the right to our title if we were unable to pull a simple heist as this. I will bring victory in your name once more, My Tozokuo." He raised his half filled cup before knocking his head back to swallow his promise.

"Your confidence is promising Sese." The deep chuckle from their leader left little ease in the others while Sese's grin only grew at the praise from their king. Grabbing the bottle that sat beside him, he poured himself another glass. "I expect nothing less from you. You all should learn from him."

"But of course Tozokuo," they quickly responded to the reprimand, flinching at the sharpness of his clipped words. Quickly they finished the rest of their drink and rolled up the papyrus that laid bare their plans for anyone to see if they were able to peer in through the second floor window. The gathered men quickly left the room, stirring the sand that had settled. The tiny flecks glittered in sunlight from the disturbance as the men threw on their shawls while their leader threw up his hood. "At the setting of the sun we start." With those last few words, the men scattered into the busy street. Their leader lingered in the courtyard of the house, frowning to himself. His sharp eyes scanned the surrounding area, turning back to the building to find nothing out of place. It was as vacant as they had found it, as it should be when they were not its occupants. Tugging his hood, he lowered his head as he walked into the crowd.

The stranger peeked over the edge of the roof, watching the crimson hood shrink into the distance. The fact he had picked up on someone watching him was a bit of a shock, but it only made this even more thrilling. Biting into another fig the cloaked stranger rose from the hiding spot, leisurely climbing down the wooden ladder that was the means of getting to and from the roof. Glancing to either side to make sure no one of worry was watching, the little spy turned in the opposite direction of the leader and head off to the next destination.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the crowded streets slowly became empty. The merchants closed their shops, storing their wares, and shutting their doors to settle in for the night. The children quickly ran home, wanting avoid the troubles that lurked in the darkness. Not a soul was visible in the town as the moon began to rise and the cool night giving some relief from the oppressive temperatures of the day. The usually silent night was broken by the festivities that took place in the home of the local elite at the center of the village.

The large house was lit up inside and out, torches and oil lamps burning brightly against the shadows that enshrouded them all. Lively sounds of merriment could be heard from within as the banquet carried on. A long table was filled with a variety of dishes, some that even included beef while others were of mutton and pork; with copious amounts of beer. The wealthiest of the group were seated in chairs and the lesser on stools as the servants rushed about to make sure the guests were well cared for. Scented cones were lit to perfume the room for a warm welcome while others were lit to deter the insects to minimize any nuisances that would disturb the festivities.

The sounds of laughter and chatter echoed in the estate as the party continued well into the night, the guests enjoying the beer and food to the heart's content. The only hush came when the host of the evening loudly clapped his hands and stood from his seat among the wealthier group.

"I do not wish to take too much of your time, but the entertainment has finally arrived! Please, continue to eat and drink while enjoying tonight's show!" He raised his hands into the air and the crowd gave a lively cheer in response, raising their cups as musicians filed into the room. Clothed in crisp linen they set up in a corner with their flutes, lutes, and harps. Once settled, they began to play; summoning women from the other room dressed in cloaks. As they all came into line before everyone, they discarded the covers to expose their nude bodies decorated with tattoos, gold with brightly colored toned jewelry, and oiled with sweet perfume. Smiling, they glittered in the lit room much to everyone's joy at the sultry dances they performed to the music. Enraptured by the beauties that moved with such grace, none of the rich realized as one of the musicians slipped away from the group. A servant had caught the motion and quickly slipped away as well.

"Sese, you are finally here! I was worried the plan was to go to ruin and my head would be in danger!" He hissed as the musician washed away the clay in his hair to reveal its natural brown color.

"Patience Seth, there was a bit of trouble on the way is all. The musician gave more of a fight than we had expected. That's hardly a matter now though," he chuckled as he fingered the blade hidden under his shendyt. "Now, where are our deliveries?" Seth scowled at the carefree air of Sese, but quickly turned and led the way. They rushed to the back door, the fear of being caught minimal if at all with all the help busy with the feast.

"Here they are," he motioned to the large baskets that were nicely lined along the stairs.

"Perfect," Sese leapt down to the ground with Seth in tow. The two began to tap on all of the baskets three time, each starting from opposite ends and meeting in the middle. Seeing that no one of concern came, Seth let out a whistle and the suddenly the baskets began to stir and shake. One by one the tops came off as people emerged from within. Carefully they stepped out, a total of ten men aside from Sese and Seth until the final basket was opened and all of them bowed to the grey haired male who rose from within. Even in the moonlight, his sharp lavender-gray eyes struck fear into anyone who saw them. The four-stitched scar under his right eye was known far and wide, the man who bore it feared by anyone smart enough to know what it meant; The Bandit King Bakura.

"Took your time did you Sese?" He grunted as he walked towards the bowed brunette.

"There was a small pest but that was handled, my apologies Tozokuo Bakura."

"As long as we come victorious, I will forgive your delay." He turned to the other men and then to the house behind them. A wicked grin found its way across his face as he saw just how close they were to their score. "These useless rich bastards, do not have a clue what is truly in store." The men behind him rose as he raised a hand into the air. At the snap of his fingers, they all quickly made their way into the house behind Sese to get in formation as Seth led Bakura towards the main hall.

A maid, who silently watched the events unfold, hid behind a pillar as they walked down the hall. Her eyes never left their backs as she silently stalked them like a cat as she shadowed Bakura to the main hall. Slipping into another hall, she entered the main room through the other door. No one noticed the men that hid in the shadows. No one noticed the tall muscular figure that loomed in the opposite doorway. Glancing around the room, she looked for something before dropping the pitcher of water in her hands. She let out a blood curdling scream as she pointed to Bakura and Seth.

"Thieves, there are thieves! It's the Bandit King himself!" She shrieked at the tops of her lungs, the musicians halting as the dancers stumbled, everyone turning to see where she was pointing.

"What is the meaning of this? Do not scream such nonsense!" The host growled, turning to the maid but she was no longer beside the shattered jug while Bakura cursed under his breath. Everything had been going perfectly until the woman had spotted them. Seth's face had gone pale at the sudden shriek, turning to his leader who was clearly unamused by the deviation.

 _The bitch will die at my hands if this mission is failed because she was unable to keep her mouth shut._ He stepped into the light of the hall, his signature crimson robe catching the eyes of the others and instantly fear struck everyone in the room. The happiness before was now replaced with terror at his coming. His men revealed themselves, stopping anyone from escaping as they captured those that tried to run. The dancers and musicians huddled in a corner, cowering in fear in hopes to be ignored by the brutes that now controlled the party. He watched the chaos that ensued, smirking with such satisfaction until he no longer could contain his laughter from the joy of the storm he brought.

"Gather what you can men! Leave nothing of value!" Bakura's voice echoed in the symphony of cries, the men laughing along with him. Though they had been outed by a maid, it still had not thrown off their plan. They would be victorious. Walking to the table, he grabbed a leg of roasted pig and bit into the flesh as he made his way along the table to enjoy the feast in all the mess that went on around him. Grabbing a cup of beer, he drained it in one swig and let out a heavy sigh of satisfaction before slamming his foot down onto the hand of the host who tried to crawl away. "Now where do you think you are going?" He hummed at the shaking man. He scoffed at the whimpers that came from the man when he noticed something and suddenly he was throwing his head back in laughter. "So scared you pissed yourself? How does that make you anything better than a mutt?" He sneered, grabbing the man by his hair and yanking him up on to his knees.

"P-please, anything! I shall give you anything you desire! Take the women or the men, I do not care! Spare my life!" The host quickly agreed, twisting and writhing in pain as his hair was tugged harshly once more.

"Oh ho, I can have anything you say?" He hummed at the words. "How generous of you, where is your prized pendant?" Bakura simply asked, his eyes locked with the wide-eyed man he now had at his mercy. "The real pendant, not this fake you have on." He flicked the necklace the man had on. Stuttering out his words, he quickly disclosed the location of the item. "Seth, fetch the necklace. You best not be lying to me." He tossed the man aside. "Tie him up with the others, we will see what his information reveals."

"And what of the others? We have taken everything of value on them." Sese spoke up from beside Bakura.

"Kill the ones that will not shut up. I am sick of hearing their blubbering. Leave the musicians and dancers, perhaps we can have entertainment of our own." He smirked, eyeing the women who shook with fear. "You entertain me well enough and I will spare your worthless lives." The band and dancers quickly nodded their heads in approval just as the the shriek of someone echoed in the room as a splatter of red stained the the floor.

"You heard the Tozokuo, you continue your pathetic whimpering and we kill you one by one. Now, please do keep it up. My blade is so very cold and would love to be warmed by the heat of your blood." Sese cackled, the tip of his blade pressed under the chin of a woman. Breathlessly she pled for her life, closing her eyes tightly as she silently prayed to every god and goddess she knew to be saved from the hands of the bandits.

"I have it!" Seth's voice broke the tension in the air, everyone visibly relieved that the host had given the actual location of the jewel. "I found these with it as well." Seth produced more for Bakura to inspect. Taking a seat in the head chair, he carefully checked over what Seth had brought for him.

"You have done well Seth, Sese you can withdraw your blade for now." He casually spoke, unfazed by the bleeding body that was among them. "Come, sit and enjoy the feast. If any of you dare to even breath in the wrong way, I will end you. So please, struggle with all your worthless might. I do love a good chase."

"As you wish," Sese nodded his head as he sheathed his sword. "You, wench, tend to Our Tozokuo!" He pointed to a veiled woman among the servants. "You, begin to entertain us!" As the men came together around the table to eat, the band quickly began to play once more and the dancers tried their best to perform as perfectly as possible. "Did you not hear me woman?" Sese growled, turning to glare at the woman but she was already on her feet. "Answer when you are spoken to!" He snapped, slamming his fist on his table.

"You needn't be bothered by her, she is a mute." Seth answered before Sese could do anymore as he noted him about to rise from his seat. "It is better that way, we will not have to deal with her grating sounds."

"A mute? What luck indeed, well wench you best work quick or I will have your useless head as a trophy." Bakura coldly spoke, his glare leveling on the hidden woman as she began to tend to him with due diligence. Her hands shook as she tried her best to not make any mistakes as the festivities continued with such a twist. As she noticed the beer was running out, she quickly ran to fetch another bottle that was cooled in water for them. As she ran to head back down, she tripped on her own feet and came falling into Bakura's lap. His eyes widened at the sudden weight on his body, a growl rumbling in his chest when he noticed something rare. Her veil only lifted slightly to reveal her peculiar green eyes for a brief moment. The men jumped up from their seat at the sudden contact with their leader, brandishing their weapons. She quickly scrambled off of his lap and bowed deeply for forgiveness, her forehead practically touching the floor.

"You grovel well for a mute," Bakura muttered as he drank the beer that was brought. "And this is well chilled, I will spare you this time. One more wrong move and I will slowly start to chop away at this frail body of yours. Do you understand?" She mutely nodded her head and rose to her feet.

"Such a nuisance, not a sound at all! Shall we tie a bell on you and see if that will help? Find me someone that is not defective!" He growled, knocking the maid away with the back of his hand as Seth beckoned a pretty one who quickly shot up and took over the veiled woman's place. Seeing that she was no longer needed, she slipped back into the crowd only to slip out the window. Discarding the shawl she had to hide her face, she rubbed her cheek as she casually strolled out the front door and down the front ramp.

"Damn, that fucker knows how to hit. Ah, but it was well worth it." She smirked as she pulled out the necklace that the men had come for. "I suppose they should be realizing it...right...about...now." She stood in the front courtyard, glancing over her shoulder as commotion began rise inside once more and a shout was heard. She laughed as the men ransacked the building in search for her. She pulled out her cloak she had hidden in one of the baskets in the front courtyard, the necklace secured around her neck. Casually she strolled to the stable and found her horse. "Did you miss me? Do not worry, we are heading home now." She pet the stallion and gave it a kiss before mounting him. Trotting out around front, she glanced at the house once more only to see the Bandit King at the front door, livid as he looked all over the courtyard until he spotted her and something glittering around her neck. What really caught his attention were her eyes, the same green of the mute servant wench.

"You," he seethed as she gave him coquettish smile and wink. " **You bitch!** " She laughed as he came running towards her but was only met with dust as she urged her horse into a gallop.

"Thank you for the gift 'oh great Bandit King'! I will cherish it always!" The sound of her voice echoed in his mind as he watched her disappear into the night, setting his blood boiling as his anger flared to new heights. No one man had ever made a fool of him since he was a boy and now here he was bested by a woman.

"I will find you and I will make you pay!" He hissed to himself as he glared into the dark where she set off to.


	2. Chapter 2

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the anime/manga outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental.**

 **All information on Ancient Egypt that is set forth within this story was researched. I do not claim to be an expert on the subject matter. If you would like a list of references/resources I will gladly share them with you.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 ****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

* * *

The female thief grinned broadly as she raced through the desert in the night. It was as if the god Khonshu himself was lighting the path for her with the full moon that hung high in the sky, praising her for a job well done. Spurring her horse onwards, she pushed on through the dark with the stars as her guide. She knew it was not much longer now until she reached the camp, she only hoped that no one had gone looking for her since she had taken a little longer with all the delays because of his men.

 _It all worked out in the end,_ she lightly touched the necklace that rested on atop her breasts. _This will fetch a lovely price in the market which will be beneficial._ Seeing the fire burning not too far in the distance, she slowed her pace down to a stop before dismounting and leading her horse the rest of the way in a leisurely pace. Settling him in his usual stall, she bid him good night before quietly stepping out with the necklace tucked away in her satchel only to find herself face to face with a young woman around her age and some children.

Though the darkness of night hid most of their details, the nearby fire illuminated her bronze skin with an orangish glow. Her honey eyes were set in a firm glare with her hands rested on her hips and her long black hair braided over her shoulder. The raven haired beauty was roughly a head shorter than the thief, the latter of the two on the taller side.

"You really must not scowl so much Amunet, you will only give yourself wrinkles before you reach the age!" She poked between Amunet's brows, earning a deeper scowl as her wig was snatched off her head to reveal matted and messy long dark brown hair.

"You are late Layla! Do you know how worried we all were? The elder was even concerned about what should be done! Had you been any later I am certain someone would have been sent to find you!"

"I can never give an exact return, you know this. Had the winds been terrible I would have stayed in the village until it was settled. To send someone in the night would not have been wise either." She raised her hands up as a show of no want to argue. "There was a bit of delay on the other party's end. I could not do anything except wait. I came back as quickly as I could and I am unharmed as you can see." She stepped back, giving a small twirl for all to see.

"Yeah, then what is that?" She pointed to the bruise that was forming on Layla's cheek. She gingerly rubbed the spot, recalling the hit from Bakura.

"This was...minor collateral damage. If I dodged it would have been way more suspicious." She chuckled when she noticed the giggling children.

"I told you Amunet was going to yell at her! She was late!" A little boy grinned and poked at the girl beside him.

"Nu-uh, that's what I said!" She poked him back.

"No, you said she wouldn't get yelled at but she'd get in trouble!" Another girl chimed in, the others starting to voice their opinions as well.

"What is this talk about me getting in trouble or not? Are you all just here to see who was right?!" She puffed her cheeks as she exaggerated her angered expression and fake stomped over to them. The kids squealed and laughed as they ran back to their tents where they should have been sleeping beside their parents. She watched them flee, chuckling to herself before turning to Amunet. " **You** should know better than to let them stay up so late with you."

" **You** have **no right** to comment on late or not." She scoffed back, tossing the wig back at Layla. "Did you manage to get whatever it was you were set on?"

"Yes, I most certainly was in fact." She smirked with pride as she pat the leather satchel that rested against her hip. "I will head to the market tomorrow to make good on what I gathered."

"Now that it is over and done with, will you finally let me see what it is?" Amunet leaned closer to inspect the bag. "With all your talk of a grand spoil, it is quite lacking in sight. Are there more bags?"

"No, just this." Layla shook her head. "Come, I can show you better by the fire. You shall realize just how grand this is once you have laid eyes upon it." Though skeptical, Amunet followed Layla to the fireside. Settling in the sand, she waited with baited breath as she watched her friend carefully remove the item from its hiding place. Her eyes widen at the sight of the necklace, her jaw dropping as her gaze jumped between it and Layla for some time in shocked silence.

"How did you manage to get that?!"

"You could say I fell onto it." Layla shrugged off the details. "This was what I was after and there was some delays on the entertainment at the banquet. I could not act before their arrival." She carefully chose her words as she explained the situation. If word got out that she had purposely chose to cross the bandit king's path, she would never hear the end of it from Amunet or the elders. "One unexpected delay and one troublesome guest later I finally managed to land on this, took Thaqib from the stables, and left."

"And this bruise of yours, where does this tie in to it all?" Amunet frowned, her fingers barely grazing the swollen cheek.

"The troublesome guest is whom you can thank for that...but I left with something far greater so I am not too troubled by it." She shrugged it off, grinning without a care for the injury. Amunet leaned in closer, carefully observing Layla to see if she was hiding any pain or discomfort from her.

"Well, at least you have returned safe. We may not be of blood, but you are a sister to me still." She mumbled under her breath, the anger fading away into relief and fear. "I always wonder if you will return safe."

"Amunet," Layla tried to conjure up the words that would ease the fears but nothing sounded sincere enough. The two of them had been the best of friends since childhood. "Do you remember when we met?" She suddenly asked Amunet.

"Of course, how could I forget!" She quickly responded with a smile growing at the fond memories. "We were about seven at the time."

"We were very young and you were foolish as ever." Layla snickered as she lightly elbowed Amunet. She had been taken in by the tribe when no one else wanted anything to do with her. Who would want a gypsy child? Orphaned at a young age, she lived off the streets until she came across Amunet and her mother. They had been visiting the village to trade for provisions, she was dressed in a bright colored tunic while Layla was in rags. Amunet was the first to approach her with bright curious eyes and a smile that was too dazzling to look at. The world she knew until then was nothing but darkness and hatred.

Layla intended to con Amunet and take what she could from the blinding nuisance, however the more time she spent with her the less she found herself able to execute the plan. Here was a girl her age spending time with her and sharing things without any concern. At first it made her angry, mistaking it for pity. She had demanded an answer from Amunet who now frequented the village just to see her. She cruelly told the only kind person to her that she was in need of pity and wished to never see her face again. That had done nothing. The next day Amunet was there but she kept a distance with tears in her eyes, apologizing for hurting Layla. She, the girl who had been yelled at, was apologizing to her, the very reason she was crying! Layla ignored her, letting her follow if she was able to keep up. She had done her best to lose Amunet every time.

This little trend had continued on for some time until one day she had lost Amunet and her mother was looking all over for her. She ignored the cries of her mother, it was none of her business if the simple child lost herself in the village. She was not Amunet's keeper after all. Tried as she might, she was unable to keep the kindness from her mind and soon she was off looking for her. It was not hard since she knew all the secrets of the town but it had taken a good amount of time. She found her crying in a corner cowering from some kids and their dog.

Never had she been so angry in her life. She had leapt down from her hiding spot and struck one of the older boys with one of the sticks that was next to the house. She had fought off the small group of bullies, the dog whimpering behind them as they ran. She turned to check on Amunet but was met with a tight hug as Amunet cried into her tunic. She made a promise that day to the girl who was the first person to show her the warmth of kindness.

"I was not that foolish! I was just trying to make friends with you!" Amunet huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes, totally normal for a child to go looking for a street rat on her own in a town she knew little of," Layla rolled her eyes. "That aside, do you remember what I told you the day I found you? I promised you I would always find you if you ever got lost and I would always come back so you would never find yourself alone again. I plan to keep that promise as I have been all this time." Amunet smiled at the reminder, her heart swelling with happiness at the sweet words.

"I remember, you saved me that day like a hero!" She threw her arms around Layla. "Mother was pretty relieved that you had found me too. She thought I made you up whenever I spoke of you." She laughed, Layla clicking her tongue at the embarrassment of Amunet's mother's praise for finding her daughter.

"You talked too much then and you talk too much now!" She grumbled as she ruffled Amunet's hair before hugging her back. "Yes well, had I not found you then I would not have my home here now." She whispered the words. "Come, we best get some sleep while we still can. I have to head to the next village with the others and you have to finish making the last tapestry to sell."

"Yes, yes, you are right. Good night Layla." She smiled on last time as they stood up.

"Good night Amunet," she waved to her friend as they parted ways to their tents. Amunet silently slipped back into a large tent without disturbing her family while Layla settled into a smaller tent that was hers alone. Carefully placing her bag in a basket, she settled into her cot and let sleep take her.

* * *

The men flinched as another plate was thrown against the wall, the clay dish shattering on impact. Their leader had been filled with such rage the moment he had come back into the house, knocking over the table and throwing the furniture without care of whom it may hit. The necklace had been taken from them by someone else. They had left as soon as he gave the command, no one willing to incur his wrath. Now here they and the others kept their distance in their hideout as Bakura unleashed his anger still.

"We had one plan, **one simple plan** ! Get that damned necklace. There were thirteen of us, **twelve of what should be my most capable men** and what do we have to show for it? **Nothing! All of you were unable to catch a fucking wench the entire time!** " He roared, grabbing Seth by the throat. " **You** ," he hissed. "You were supposed to gather the information and hide yourself among his staff! How is that **you** were **unable** sniff out a worthless bitch who had her eye **on the same fucking prize?!** " He squeezed tight, Seth gasping for air as he grabbed on to Bakura's wrist in hopes to free himself. "You were supposed to be a master of deception and one of my top strategists, **how were you so utterly blind to someone right in front of your fucking nose?** " He snapped, throwing Seth against the wall. Winded from the impact, Seth crumpled to the floor gasping for air.

"My apologize Tozokuo," he managed to wheeze out. "She had come around the same time as myself as part of the extra help taken on to tend to the party. My focus was set on gaining the host's trust. I should have paid closer attention."

" **Of course you should have, you filthy piece of shit!** " He growled as he kicked Seth, winding him once more and leaving him curled on the floor before he turned to Sese. "You were late as well." He crossed over to the room, grabbing his bowed head by the forelock to yank his head up to look at him. "Had you done your fucking job right I would not have to **deal with such utter humiliation!** " He backhanded Sese hard enough for the rings on his fingers to cut skin. Grabbing him by the jaw, he squeezed with such strength it was near bone crushing. He resisted the urge to break the jaw he held now, knowing Sese was an asset much like Seth. "No I must bear the disgrace of being upstaged by not a man, but **a fucking bitch who no one has ever seen or heard of before tonight!** " He roughly released Sese who bowed his head once more and apologized again.

"Let me make it right Tozokuo," Seth finally mustered the strength and oxygen to speak. "I have been able to gather countless amounts of information, much that is nearly impossible to find. I can find her."

"Allow me to bring her here to you." Sese spoke up as well. "Allow us the chance to erase this failure and restore your honor. I promised you victory and I will not rest until you have it my Tozokuo." He firmly spoke through the pain that throbbed through his face. Bakura glared at the two men that were crumpled messes before him. As angry as was, he knew the two were loyal.

 _They have yet to fail me and they will not stop until I am satisfied...very well, if they wish to redeem themselves I will give them the chance._ Turning on his heel he walked down the ruby crapet that ran to a grand chair fit for a king. Seating himself on the stolen throne that was now his, he rested his chin on his hand as he narrowed his eyes at the two. "You best not fail me again. Bring her to me, **alive**." He spoke through a clenched jaw, it obvious that if they were unsuccessful in bringing what they promised they best hope to never see him ever again.

 _That bitch will pay for this. No one makes a fool out of us or our king!_ Seth nodded his head as he bowed once more. "Thank you my Tozokuo."

 _I will end her worthless life myself as soon as he is done with her...or perhaps I will have my fun before handing her to him. He wants her alive, he never said how much._ "Thank you my Tozokuo. I will not fail you." Sese promised as he bowed next to Seth.

"Get out of my sight! I have looked at your pathetic faces long enough! I expect success, no less." He coldly spoke. "All of you leave," he glared at every single person in the room and watched as they quickly bowed and scurried from the room.

Now alone, he took a few deep breaths as he leaned back into his seat. The room he sat in was decorated lavishly will the finest tapestries and heaps of gold. Statues of perfection lined the walls, glittering in the light of the lamps and torches mounted beside them. The necklace itself was a drop in the ocean of his spoils, but it was supposed to be his. What was his was his and he was never fond of someone taking what was his. He mercilessly cut down anyone in his path, especially if they dare defy him and his might. He balled his fist as her voice echoed in his mind, the mockery in her tone when using his title setting his blood boiling once more.

 _I will show you just why I am the bandit king, just you wait. I will have you crawling and begging on your knees for mercy only to cut you down and watch you suffer._ A licked at his lips in anticipation, a wicked smirk finding its way on his face once more. He would have his revenge and reclaim his title once more. Her audacity to even attempt such had roused a little bit of admiration and respect in him. It was foolish to cross him, but she had the gall to do what most men cowered from. As much as he wanted to crush her where she stood, he wanted to meet the woman that dared to challenge him. _I wonder what sort of face she would make when brought face-to-face with me after thinking she had escaped any punishment._ He chuckled to himself as he imagined the possibilities of how she would look groveling in defeat. The mere thought of it was enough alone to make him giddy with delight, he could not wait until the time for her reckoning at his hand to be upon them. Stepping down from his throne, he left to his chambers in hopes to wake up to better news.


	3. Chapter 3

** **AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the anime/manga outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental.**

 **All information on Ancient Egypt that is set forth within this story was researched. I do not claim to be an expert on the subject matter. If you would like a list of references/resources I will gladly share them with you.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Layla stirred at the sound of feet scurrying around her tent. Stretching languidly, she rolled onto her back. Blinking, she stared at the illuminated roof of her tent as little shadows appeared against its walls. Hearing the opening flap open, she quickly shut her eyes and slowed her breathing. Stifled giggles and snickering filled the small space as the small bodies encircled her. She had not the heart to let them know they had already awoken their prey. Looming over her, they stared at her for a brief moment. To hide her smile, Layla let out a loud snore and threw her limbs about in a funny manner, startling the kids into screams before falling into another wave of laughter.

 _Oh, they really are so terrible._ She thought as she covered her mouth with an arm to hide her smile.

"Ok, on three!" Seti whispered by a shoulder.

"We should count together!" Nefertari added by Layla's head. As they all came in to agreement they began to count in a loud whisper. Hearing them countdown, she readied herself. As soon as they hit three she sat up with a jolt and shouted incoherent sounds. They screamed and scrambled around or fled from the tent where Layla was now rolling with laughter.

"That wasn't funny at all!" The remaining few huffed in anger, tackling her to try and enact some sort of revenge.

"Well, you all should have been far more quiet. You were so loud, I am certain you woke the dead!" She snickered as she wrapped her arms around as many of them as she could. "Next time, try to be a little quieter still. Now, tell me what has you all in my tent this morning?"

"The food is ready, the elders told us to go call you!" Nefertari threw her hand in the air as she spoke.

"And they told you to try and sneak up on me?" Layla cocked a brow at this, the kids shaking their heads. "Well, it seems you all need to learn a lesson on how to wake others, but first...the punishment!" Her hands shot-out into the group on her lap, her fingers tickling at sides and flailing limbs of the children that squealed with laughter while attempting to escape their fate. "You shall never escape me!" She cried out in triumph, though purposely slowing her motions to allow them some room to which they gladly took and ran back to the safety of the elders.

She watched them scurry out of her tent, chuckling to herself before rolling up her bedding and grabbing some clothes from her chest that sat by the wicker basket she placed the necklace in. Blinking, she stepped out into the dazzling light of day.

"I see you got back last night! Good morning," an elderly couple called out in passing.

"It will take much more to stop me than a simple man as he," she laughed off, bidding good morning to them and others as she headed to the nearby canal to bathe and rinse her mouth. Once properly cleaned, she pulled on a simple dark blue dress with a light blue sash around her waist before dropping off her clothes in her tent and heading to where everyone gathered for the morning meal.

"Living at your own pace as per usual I see," a familiar male voice spoke up. Layla rolled her eyes at the comment, shaking her head lightly to see a young man her age come up to her. He was roughly a head taller than she, searching her for any sign of injury or harm very much like Amunet had last night.

"Good morning to you as well Ahmose. Is there something you need of me?" She innocently asked, keeping her swollen cheek out of view as she turned her face to look ahead as if uninterested with the conversation.

"Yes, you could turn the other way so I can make sure you are not hiding anything from me. However, I know you well enough to know you will not do so." He scoffed, circling to her other side but Layla turned so that he was still on the same side.

"How utterly rude, you merely had to ask and I would. See, I turned!" She spoke with mock offense.

"Is that so? Then how about you turn once more so I can inspect the other side?"

"Why should I? Were you not saying I would not turn for you?" She turned up her nose as he gave a heavy sigh and began to walk around her once more. "However, since you are so insisting and to prove to you I would; here you are." She turned once more as he walked around.

"Layla, turn around once more. I've already seen this side three times!" He scowled at her antics.

"Again?! And you claim I would never turn for you from the start? Are you not being a little too demanding this morning? We have yet to even eat breakfast!" She clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"We would have been done far sooner if you stopped turning every time I walk around to your other side!" He scowled, grabbing her arm to make her face him as he spoke. His eyes widened before narrowing at the blueish-purple mark on her cheek that surrounded a small cut at the corner of her lip. "Who did this?" His voice dropped from the huffing annoyance it held before to a deep growl.

"It is...minor collateral damage for the prize I came back with. It will be gone before you even realize." She tried her best to assure him, turning her head to hide it once more but he grabbed a hold of her chin and forced her to turn the opposite direction for a better look.

"How can you just say such things about yourself?" He muttered, sighing as she pulled away from him again. Poised to lecture her further, he awaited her attention. The moment her green eyes were on him, his mouth was open. However, no words came out. Not a single sound was heard as he stared into the shadows that flickered to life inside them. The depth of them unknown and frightening, searching and suffocating as if to claim another victim.

"Am I wrong?" She cocked a brow as the smile from before fell from her face. The weight of her gaze was too much to bear as he quickly tore his gaze from her to stare at the sand by his feet, his voice muted by the oppressive sensation still.

"There you are, Layla," Amunet's voice shattered the tension and freed Ahmose from there shackles her had not realized were holding him. "Oh, Ahmose! You are here as well?" She blinked as free jumped at her attention, the relief in his eyes obvious.

"Of course I am," his voice cracked a little. "I was checking in on Layla for injuries. She tends to not think of herself when she is off doing who knows what." He scowled as Layla wore a carefree smile.

"Oh, is that the new dress?" She asked, circling Amunet as she eyed the rich purple fabric that was held with a gold belt. "It looks perfect on you."

"Yes Ahmose, I know of her injury and her antics." Amunet shook her head at how Layla was handling the concern of their dear friend. "And yes Layla, this is the dress I was telling you about." She gave a bright smile, twirling to show of the slight flowiness of it. "However, that is not why I came here. We are all waiting for everyone to come eat. You must stop trying to change the subject." Layla gave a light shrug as she turned towards the tent where they would be eating.

"Well, if you must know; I was on my way when I was so rudely stopped for a random search of my person and accused of misdemeanor before even being asked if I would comply or not. You can blame that all on him." She pointed to Ahmose. "You really should have thought of the time and place." She tsked at him as Amunet frowned in agreement.

"You know better than that Ahmose. We were all waiting for her now you are here as well. I really expected better from you." She shook her head in disappointment. Ahmose gaped at how the tables had turned and now suddenly he was the one at fault in all of this. Flapping his jaw, he tried to come up with something in his defence but his time was cut short as Layla cut in once more.

"Come now, there is no time to now reprimand him. Everyone is waiting and his antics will only make you part of the problem as well. Let us head off to the morning meal shall we?" She slipped an arm around Amunet who nodded in agreement.

"You are correct, we really should hurry. You should be more mindful Ahmose." With that final scold, she too turned and walked ahead with Layla. Speechless still, he watched at the two walked ahead of him when Layla peered over her shoulder. His anger boiled at the look like the cat who ate the prey. He stomped his way behind them, grinding his teeth in frustration to stop himself from falling into yet another trap of hers.

* * *

The market was bursting noise as people haggled prices and tried their best to get the best they could afford with the least amount of payment possible. The merchants tried their best to stand their ground, but some patrons were far more aggressive than others. Children clung to their parents or ran in the little gaps only they could fit, enjoying the energy of the new day and excitement of the crowds.

Layla watched the hustle and bustle with obvious disinterest as patrons came to buy from them. Her face was hidden under the hood of her cloak as she leaned back against the building behind them. Her interest was solely on the necklace that was burning a hole into her satchel from her lack of ability to complete the one task she had come here for. Amunet was busy working with some customers, men flocking to her side as per usual. Though she never believed, she had amassed a following in every town this visited and managed to sell their goods better than most because of it.

"This tapestry is hardly with so much! Look, there is a fray in the stitching there and the colors hardly match!" An obnoxious voice bellowed at one of the other members manning the stall with her. She cocked a brow at the ruckus, frowning as the young boy cowered at the stout man that was throwing his weight about. "You should be paying me to even take such a thing off your hands!" Spit flew from his mouth and onto the young lad, effectively making Layla stand from her seat.

"Let me handle this one," Amunet softly spoke as she wiped the boy's face clean.

"Oh? You are going to handle this now?" The sudden rise in the larger man's tone was not lost on Layla. She knew he already assumed he has one his price and then some. His lecherous gaze raked over her figure as he licked his lips.

"If that does not bother you sir, I shall. The lad is an apprentice, please excuse him." She kindly spoke, ignoring how repulsed she was by the man. "I am afraid the price we have place is final on this particular piece." The man hardly paid her words any mind as he observed her closely.

"Well you are quite the sight to behold. A blessing from the gods themselves. I will gladly take this for a quarter of the price and some time with you." He countered her offer. "I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams and fulfill your every desire." Amunet stared at the man, masking the horror she wish she could show him. She hardly wanted to sell him a bag of sand, let alone even humor such a disturbing proposition.

"As… 'tempting'...as the offer is, I will have to decline sir." Amunet responded, rolling the piece up once more. "The time and care put into this is hardly worth such little compensation, I am certain a man of your caliber understands this much at the very least." She gave a forced smile to the patron.

"Decline, you are declining me?" He bellowed out in anger, grabbing Amunet by the wrist and yanking her closer.

"Did she not just say that sir?" Layla's voice cut in as she squeezed the man's pudgy wrist until he released Amunet. "I failed to realize just how hard of hearing you are, though it is no surprise with all the squealing you have been doing so far." She coolly responded as she stood between Amunet and the man.

"What did you say to me?" He growled, anger flashing in his eyes as he grabbed her cloak and yanked her forward. "Who do you think you are? Talking to me in such a manner? A peasant like you has no right to speak to me! Do you think you are some noble or royal? Perhaps possessing delusions of being related to the Pharaoh?" He scoffed, his spit now spraying on her face. He eyed her face as the force of his grab knockd back her hood. "Oh, you as well are quite the beauty...perhaps I can look over your lapse in sense...if you appease me. I am in search of a new house pet."

"Appease you? I rather be tortured and quartered by the royal guards than even humor the thought of dealing with you any further than I already must." She spoke with an innocent smile. "You see sir, this tapestry was made by the women of my tribe and they are known far and wide for the excellent work. The elite themselves request our works and here you are spewing nonsense of us paying you for it? A grotesque eyesore who assumes that he can get whatever he desires by shouting like some possessed fool with poor sense of self? I think not! Now, you will either pay the proper price of the piece or leave." The fake kindness vanished as her eyes coldly bore into his, the tip of her dagger pressing into his one of his rolls. They were the eyes of someone who had killed before and fear quickly swept over the patron as his face paled at the realization. She stumbled back as he shoved her away, falling back on his own rear from the sheer force he had used.

"Now sir, you are causing quite the commotion. I suggest it best you quickly decide now before any more people turn to watch." Amunet's kind voice grabbed his attention. "It would be a shame if anyone from the House of Imhotep caught sight of you in such a state." She frowned, feigning ignorance to what Layla had done. "Or would you prefer she help you instead of myself?"

"You dare make a mockery of me? Just you wait! You will forever rue the day you dare even cross my path!" He grunted as he struggled to get back on to his own two feet.

"That is quite the statement...will you be enacting it from where you are stuck now?" Amunet innocently smiled as she mocked the man as whispers and snickers filled the air around them. The man rocked and rolled until he was finally able to pull himself back up, cheeks flushed from exertion and humiliation. Breathlessly he shoved his way through the crowd as Layla sheathed her hidden weapon.

"He certainly failed to rinse his mouth upon waking." She wrinkled her nose as she wiped her face clean.

"Thank you for helping me, I do not think he would have left so easily had you not intervened with me." Amunet sighed, shaking her head. "I am also glad he refused to purchase anything. He would have ruined it out of spite."

"He certainly would have done his worse and possibly ruin what relations we have built." She nodded in agreement when she spotted the young boy who had to deal with the nightmare of a customer behind Amunet. He stood off to the side with his head hung low. Layla noted the slight tremble in his shoulders as he rubbed at his eyes. She frowned at the sight. "We best check on the boy."

"Yes, we should." She nodded, quickly finding where he hid in the back. "You did an excellent job of dealing with him for as long as you did, and to accept help is hardly ever easy. Standing your ground without insulting the patrons is also a difficult and fine line. You should be proud." Amunet sits on her knees as she praised him, his free hand held in hers. Her heart crumbled as he sniffled and avoided eye contact, earning a slight squeeze from her.

"A firm hand is needed from time to time, this was one of those moments." Amunet scowled at Layla's word, elbowing her sharply.

" **That may be, however** , you should leave that to someone well trained in dealing in those areas as I had with Layla." Amunet quickly added as Layla nodded in agreement. "Do not take such matters into your own hands."

"Definitely leave such things to those who can, knowing your strengths and playing to them is how to work smart." Ruffling his hair, she managed to get the boy to look up to see the both of them smiling at him and genuinely happy he was alright. "Not everyone is going to buy from us, there are just some patrons who are not worth it. I am leaving you in charge to keep an eye out for trouble while I go shop. If there is any trouble, send Horus."

"Oh, it is about time for you to complete your errand." Amunet rose to her feet, dusting off her dress.

She gave a quick whistle and in an instant a beautiful peregrine falcon came swooping down, landing on her outstretched arm. The blue-grey feathers on the back glistened in the light of the sun, covering the barred white underparts. Bowing his black head to Layla, she pet her feathered friend. "Stay here and listen to them here. Come to me if they send you." Horus stared at the young boy that looked up to him in wide eye wonder as they are introduced before hopping over to the boy's shoulder.

"I will take great care of him, I promise!" The boy bounced on the balls of his feet with glee. "You can count on me!"

"I trust you will." She pat the boy on the head as Horus clicked his beak.

"Would you like one of us to come with you? We have more than enough people here, I can keep you company." Amunet offered, noting that all the customers were well cared for at the moment. Layla hummed aloud as she thought over the offer, resting her hands on her hips.

 _The merchant keeps a storefront to avoid any suspicion. She probably would worry if I were to return late as well._ "I do not see the trouble in you coming with me. Do you have anything you wish to do?" She finally answered, raising a brow at Amunet.

"Nothing of importance, but it would be nice to look around. Something may catch my fancy." Grabbing her satchel and shawl to block the sun, Amunet quickly made sure everything was set before heading off with Layla into the busy bazaar.

The two of them leisurely stroll through the crowd, stopping at various stalls that caught their interest. Some of the more quiet ones drew Layla's attention while ones with more traffic caught Amunet's. It was a little amusing to Layla how different the choices were, but she also knew the quieter stalls were fronts for other specialities. Amunet was not blind to the stark differences, nor was she surprised by it. There was always a reason for what Layla did, though she hardly ever knew what that may be.

 _Asking her does even less good on top of her lack of disclosure. She either makes a game of it or shifts the topic until I give up._ She frowned a little at the memories of her attempts to persist longer than Layla. Try as she might, fate itself seemed to be on Layla's side when she tried to dig her heels in the ground. "You pick some interesting stalls," she mumbled aloud as she picked up a beautiful cuff.

"You think? Then again, I do have an eye for specific things." Layla hummed, looking at some of the trinkets when a tall young man came up from behind the table.

"Today must be a day of good fortune for me if two lovely young women such as yourselves have come to my humble store." His smooth voice caught Amunet by surprise, making her jump and juggle the cuff before finally saving it from damage.

"My apologies, I was so taken by the cuff I was not paying attention." She quickly said, carefully placing the item back as her cheeks grew warm before dropping her gaze. He lazily traced her figure with his eyes, approving of the deep purple of her dress and how it fit her. Some of her raven locks had fallen out of place from her amusing performance moments ago, the memory of which brought a smile to his face.

Peering at the merchant through her lashes, she found herself struck by his handsome features. He was not only tall, but muscular as well. His lavender eyes sparkled in the light of the sun, his white blonde hair almost ethereal. The deep chuckle from his throat had her heart fluttering in her chest as he picked up the cuff and took her hand.

"If you like it all that much, consider it yours." She found herself lost in his eyes as the cool metal encompassed her wrist in contrast to the warm calloused fingers that held her hand.

"Oh no, I honestly could not take this! It must be worth a fortune!" She finally snapped out of her daze, shaking her head.

"It was made for you, I am certain. There is not a single woman in this land that it would do justice as it does to you. I insist you take it…with a promise to visit my shop again." Her cheeks burned as hot as the sun as his lips grazed her knuckles, her heart racing.

"Why thank you, thank you very much." She managed to speak much to her own surprise, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. She jumped once more at the sharp clearing of a throat, turning to see Layla with a cocked brow and a slightly amused grin. Mortified, Amunet's gaze dropped to her dress as she fixed some imaginary wrinkles.

"Well, if you two are quite done with your little tryst, I wish to have something appraised." She turned to the merchant. "What do you think of this?" Producing the necklace from under her cloak, she silently awaited his judgement. The look of shock was not surprising to her since she knew word was the bandit king had his sight set on this particular item and this particular merchant also dealt in the business of information.

The young merchant's gaze flickered between her and it, briefly glancing at Amunet who was now interested in a small intricately designed chest. It was clear she had no idea of what this transaction was, so he made no motion to involve her.

"This is quite the find, certainly worth a pretty coin. How did you come across such a fine item?" He asked, taking the necklace and checking it for any signs of it being a fake.

"I fell on to it and picked it up," Layla shrugged as she gave the simple answer. "I knew I should show you first and foremost since you have never done me wrong."

"You flatter me," he bowed his head lightly at the praise. "I shall give you the offered price for the necklace and you can consider the cuff part of the reward."

"Very well," Layla nodded her head in agreement as he vanished behind the curtains. "I see somebody was enjoying some special treatment." She teased Amunet who stiffened at the words.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, he was merely being kind because I am a patron with you." Amunet cleared her throat, fixing her dress once more. "He must have done it to keep you as a returning customer. Are you buying anything in specific?"

"You are terrible at changing the subject. Have I taught you nothing after all this time?" Layla laughed, shaking her head. "I do frequent here and I know he **never** **just gives** something away, let alone jewelry such as that." She motioned to the cuff her friend now wore. Amunet stared at the accessory, her cheeks flushed a little more now that her one escape was taken from her.

"Perhaps it is a lucky day for me. I was able to sell many things earlier which means I have pleased the gods and goddesses in some way." Amunet quickly pieced together a new reason as she ignored the thump of her heart against her ribs. She prayed that no one else could hear it.

"You sold the same amount you do every visit, you are quite popular with the patrons." Layla chuckled at the second failed attempt. Spotting Marik from the corner of her eye she quickly changed the topic. "Though, you may be right about fortune. Were you done looking at the items?"

"Oh no, I was hoping to look some more if you do not mind!" She jumped at the chance given, quickly looking at some other trinkets with her back mostly to Layla to avoid being teased again. Layla turned to Marik as soon as she was certain Amunet was no longer paying her any attention and took the heavy purse that held payment for the necklace.

"She really has no idea why you are here." He hummed the words, eyeing Amunet once more.

"No, she does not. However, she is no fool either. The less she is informed, the better for her."

"A wise decision for your line of expertise. It is always a pleasure doing business with you." Marik nodded his head to Layla who returned the gesture in kind. "I hope to see you again fair maiden." Carefully lifting Amunet's unsuspecting hand, he kissed her on the knuckles once more leaving Amunet red faced and stammering her words. Rolling her eyes, Layla turned her back to the two only to turn right back around once more.

 _"_ Alright you two, you can have sex next time. We have to go." Grabbing Amunet's hand away from Marik, she pulled her friend along in the opposite direction. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they slipped away unnoticed by him.

* * *

Sese had no intention of stopping by the store except to buy information. It was a simple task that would be beneficial. He knew how Marik was and he knew he was not a man to be taken lightly in anything since he was a shrewd businessman in any market he dabbled in. As much as Sese disliked the man, he knew he was valuable and the best in his trade. He, however, had not expected to see the item of interest to be glittering on the table of Marik's table.

 _That bitch is here?! She sold the fucking thing already? Where the fuck is she?!_ He whipped his head from side to side as he tried to find someone suspicious in nature. There was no way he was going to let her get away when the necklace was right here mocking him.

"The infamous Sese, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Marik's voice was just audible over the noise around them which was soon silenced by a loud slamming of a fist to table.

"Where the fuck did you get your hand on this necklace?!" Sese snarled, snatching up the new possession that was displayed for sale.

"Where indeed? You know very well I do not give away information...for free. This little bit will cost you more than the usual." Marik smirked, unflinching as Sese grabbed his shawl to yank him forward as if to threaten him. "I know you are not so stupid to threaten me Sese. I may choose the path of a merchant, but that does not mean I am unable to put you in your place. You will release me now or you will learn to. Your choice," he spoke in a chilling tone as his sharp gaze met Sese's angered one. The fear it struck in Sese was enough to have him release Marik. "Excellent choice, though I would not have minded a little exercise." He hummed, straightening his shawl.

" **Fuck** **you** , I need to know who sold you this necklace." Sese hissed, leaning closer to Marik. The snarl on his lip proof of just how serious he was in finding out this information. Slapping his hand on the counter, he revealed a good amount of coins. "You will tell me." Marik's eyes shined with sudden interest at the sight of the payment.

"A lovely young woman had stopped by for an appraisal and I knew I had to have it in my possession." He vaguely responded, carefully examining each coin. "She had a hood on, I was unable to see her face."

" **Bullshit** , you saw her face and you will tell me!" He snapped, his hand shooting out to grab Marik but was easily blocked and twisted painfully instead.

"I told you all I know. Now you can stand here arguing with me or you can move on to real business." The smile never left Marik's lips as he twisted Sese's wrist a little more for emphasis.

" **Shit** ," Sese ripped his arm away once Marik allowed him. Cradling his arm, he glared at Marik. "Which direction did she run off to then?"

"Hmm, which direction indeed." Marik feigned deep thought as he tapped his chin, earning a growl from Sese and the clatter of more payment. "Ah, yes, they went further into the market." He pointed in the direction the two had fled, the both of them well into the crowd. "Shall I hold the necklace for the Tozokuo?" Biting back his choice words, Sese merely nodded before running off into the crowd to hunt down his prey with a bloodthirsty smirk on his lips.


End file.
